Skull and Star Crossed
by Onyx and Topaz
Summary: Bella is the captian of the nutorious ship, Breaking Dawn. When they attack another ship and take a man captive, will love form between the captian and this new crew member? Fluffy, maybe limey, actiony, EXB RXE AXJ! It's better than it sounds... Really!
1. Prologue

**The plot line for this story seems a little different than any other plot line, but I was reading a fanfiction with this same sort of style and I liked it a lot! And it also gave me the inspiration to write this too! So... I did! Warning: It may take a while to get Bella and Edward together, but you will just have to be patient. It will happen! So now, my dear friends, I give you Skull and Star Crossed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, do you really think I would be writing these fanfictions when I could be out there finishing Midnight Sun and possibly the rest of the series in Edward's POV?!?! (Translation-I do NOT own Twilight or anything in relation to it except this story itself)**

* * *

**Full summary: **_Bella is the captian, with a interesting and different past, of the nutorious ship, Breaking Dawn; with a crew of all men including her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Every man on this ship, besides the ever reliable Jasper and Emmett, are rude, obnoxious, cads, and now Bella starts to believe she will spend the rest of her life, on a ship full of disgusting and dirty men, alone. But when they attack another ship and take a man captive, the man is named Edward Cullen. A sort of instant attraction occurs for both people as he becomes one of Bella's closest friends. Will love form between the captian and this new crew member? Read and find out. Fluffy, maybe limey, action, adventure, no lemons! EXB, RXE, AXJ! It's better than it sounds!!! Really!!!_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of water crashing against the side of the ship. I smelled the sea breeze and smiled. I sat up in my bed and looked out my window and saw the endless blue ocean. I sighed and thought about how much I loved the sea. It was so wide, so open. I watched some of the dolphins swim just under the surface, then WHOOSH! They pop right out of the water! I smiled and told myself I had to get ready and get to work.

I went to the trunk at the foot of my bed and grabbed my usual attire: Black pants, a white shirt, a long red vest, boots that go to the ends of the pants, and a belt styled sash **(Pic on profile)**. It was sort of a men's style, but it was useful for what I do. And it was comfortable.

I was one of the only females on this ship, along with my two "partners in crime" and best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Rosalie are two of the most beautiful women I had ever met. Alice, who I've known throughout my whole life, could be described as a pixie; with her short spiky black hair, and her tiny figure. She has an outstanding disposition, but when she wants to or needs to, she is also one of the most dangerous people on this ship. And her sense of style isn't something that can be rivaled. For as long as I can remember, she has loved fashion and makeup and accessories. Unfortunately, they are not all used on her and Rose, no no... unfortunately, I am also one of there favorite pastimes: Dress Up Bella... But despite all of her annoying triats, like her need to get me all dolled up even though it's just a waste, god, I love her to death. She is like a sister to me.

Rose... Rose was by far the most gorgoues woman ever. With her blond and sparkling blue eyes, there's no wonder why she has captured so much attention onto her. You would never guess by the way she looks that she is actually one of the kindest people you could find. But despite her horrible past **(AN: All will be revealed later!!!)**, she is one of my best friends, and just like Alice, she can be as equally dangerous when provoked. Because her beauty is far more outstanding than the average woman, I feel so intimidated in her presence. Sometimes its very hard to look away. She is very much like Alice in some ways. Just like her, Rose has a magnificent sense of style. With their beautiful curves, they can even make a sack look good on them, though they would never go that far as to test that expirement.

So even though being one of the only females has its advantages, like me being much harsher and much louder than any man ever could be, it also had its disadvantages, considering the rest of the crew were males who most of the time wouldn't control where their eyes wandered. Well, except for two.

Jasper is the kindest man on this ship, but he's very outgoing when he want's to be. He has this strange abillity to change any mood in a room. When one of us gets upset, he knows just what to do to fix that. He is also there to save they day when one of the crew members goes overboard with the flirting. Sometimes, if they go too overboard, they litterally go overboard. With the help from Emmett of course.

Emmett is the largest and most threatening man on this ship, though the threatening part is as far off as you can get when he's around me, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. He and Emmett have known, and have been best friends with eachother their whole lives as pirates. Emmett was like my own personal safety blanket. He is the big brother I never had- He and Jasper both. There is a good supply of teasing me, and a good supply of taking care of me like a sister. It's all in good fun. When any one of us girls gets into trouble with any of the other jerks on this ship, he and Jasper go into all protective mode.

Jasper and Emmett. They were two of the most loyal and respectful members of the crew on this ship, and they were all around two of my closest friends, besides Alice and Rosalie. Though I would never get as close to the guys as the girls were.

Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose. There is no love stronger than pirate love and these two couples were by far the most in love of any couple I had ever seen. And not ljust lust; actual love. Jasper and Emmett, though were full of life and excitement and adventure, were the most respectful men on this ship. Their eyes never roamed too much and stopped at their chest, like most of the crew would do to me… before I slap them. These guys would look at a girls face when they talked to them. Not only did Jasper and Emmett treat Alice and Rosalie like pirates, they also treat them like women. Those two were the most gentlemanly pirates I had ever known.

I got finished getting dressed and took one last look out the window before walking to the coat rack and grabbing my long bandanna and black hat. I grabbed a piece of ribbon and tied my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my cutlass satchel and put it on my back, sliding my two swords into it. I put on my bandanna and hat and walked out of my cabin.

I walked along the deck, passing up many of the crew.

"Mornin', ma'am!" They would yell to me. I would nod in return as I made it up to the quarter deck, where the wheel was.

"Mornin', Captain!" Someone yelled to me.

Yes, my name is Isabella Swan (though I told Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose to call me Bella. Much more preferred to me than Isabella), I am the captain of the ship, Breaking Dawn, and I am one of the most famous, respected… and feared pirates' in the world.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know. Well, kinda is a bit of an understatement... But this is just the prologue!! It will get longer! It may take a while considering this idea is so different that I actually have to think really hard about what I'm going to do so... If you have any ideas please put them in reviews!!! Yeah... so... The usual; flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and reviews are my brand of heroin!!!**

**-Topaz-**


	2. Capture

**I apologize immensly for my slow writing... I really need to think of some more ideas for this!**

**Here it is! The second chapter of Skull and Star Crossed! I hope you like it!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I thought we got that point across in the first chapter! I am not Stephenie Meyer; therefore, I do not own Twilight!!!**

**Song for this chapter: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback- AWESOME SONG! I LOVE IT!**

**

* * *

**

The sun was moving across the sky as I steered. The sun was hot when it reached mid-day.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice suddenly called. I jumped and turned to see one of my two second in commands. "You're looking a little tired. Want me to take over the steering?"

"Thank you, Ali," That was my nickname for her. "I need to make my rounds anyway."

"Sure thing, Bells!" She laughed and winked at me. I smiled at my nickname. Alice always knew how to make my day. I walked off as she took the wheel.

I carefully stepped down the stairs. I may be able to climb, fight with my swords and fists, and swing from ropes better than anyone on this ship, but when it came to using my feet, I was probably the clutziest pirate in history. I walked along the deck, making sure everyone was doing their job; fishing, cleaning, and working on the sails.

I noticed two of my most unreliable crew members, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, obviously practicing their sword fighting… and obviously not improving.

"Hey! You two! Get back to work!" Eric, being smart, shuffled away towards the sails, but Mike was ogling the area… below my neck. I blushed a deep crimson. "MIKE! EYES. UP. HERE!" I pointed two fingers towards his eyes in front of my chest, and then pointed them up towards my face.

"Huh? Wha…?" He stammered. I rolled my eyes, still blushing, and slapped him on the back of the head. Hard. "OW!" I have a rough smack.

"Get back to work, you idiot!" I yelled in his face. He then charged off towards the fishing area.

The rest of the day continued as usual; steering, doing my rounds, more steering, getting ticked off because of some stares I got.

* * *

The day finally ended, but strangely, I wasn't tired. I suddenly had a lot on my mind.

I walked out into the warm, yet somewhat cool, ocean night. I walked up the deck till I got to the edge of the ship and I leaned over the railing.

What I was thinking about is how rude these men were on my ship. I hated the staring that I received. I didn't even know why they did. I wasn't pretty. No, but to them my body was attractive. And that's what bothered me. I felt so sorry for Rose and Alice sometimes because of all the attention they capture on this ship, Though for some reason, there were times where it seemed to be about the same amount thrown at me as Rose and Alice, though I don't know why. My beauty couldn't be rivaled with their's. Heck, what beauty!? Most of the crew never even looked at my face! There was no one on this ship who liked me for me except for my friends. But sometimes, friends aren't enough. That night, I suddenly felt the urge for some man who truly loved me for everything I was, everything I did, who loved_ me_, not as some sexy captain, but as a beautiful woman inside and out. To wrap his arms around me and tell me that.

Even before my life as a pirate and outlaw it was like that. I didn't want to think of my past life. It was exactly why I was here. How I ended up with this freedom... and curse.

Not by force, by choice.

But I had never felt like that before. That day, the staring bothered me much more than usual.

Suddenly, I wasn't the only one out in the night.

"Bella," I heard Rosalie ask. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I joked. It didn't have her fooled.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"No," I said honestly. "Not really." I felt my cheeks grow hot. I hated to show vulnerability, but Alice and Rose said they saw through my lies instantly, that I was like an open book. There was no point in hiding it.

"What's wrong? You want to talk about it?" She questioned. I sighed again and nodded.

"Well, today, the ogling from all the crew members was much worse for some reason, and suddenly, it bothered me more than ever. I can't really explain it."

"I think I can keep up." She told me.

"Well," I started. "I-I guess, well… I guess I feel kind of… lonely…"

"You have us, Bella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I-"

"That's what I'm getting at, Rose. You and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. You have someone to tell you how special you are, how great you are. Love you unconditionally. And I… don't…"

"I don't understand…"

"To tell you the truth, Rose, I don't either…" We laughed at that but it didn't last long.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I guess I-I'm…" I sighed. "… jealous… of you and Alice…"

I looked at Rosalie, and saw her eyes wide.

"_You're_ jealous of _us_? But you're the captain of Breaking Dawn. We're jealous of you- …Oh… I see… You're jealous of us because we have some special people in our lives and… you don't?" She asked sincerely, not trying to hurt my feelings.

It felt weird doing this. I was always so strong, so confident. Yet there I was, spilling my guts out; telling someone my greatest problems and desires.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just worried that I'm going to be stuck like this forever; living on a ship with men who would rather be doing other things, most involving me. I want someone who will treat me like a fellow pirate, yet the respect a woman deserves, like Emmett does with you."

Rosalie blushed and smiled.

Then, she looked at me with earnest eyes. "Bella, trust me. That time will come! And when it does, it will be when you least expect it. You _will _find your perfect man someday. I know it."

I opened my mouth to protest. "And don't even give me that nonsense that you aren't beautiful or pretty enough! You are! And you should know dang well of that too!" Rosalie interjected.

I looked at Rosalie. She hasn't lied to me yet. Neither has Alice. I trusted them with my whole being. Just a part of pirate life; you get to know each other.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled genuinely. It… actually felt good to get that off my chest. She smiled back and giggled as I yawned. Sleep was catching up to me. "Well, I'm headed off to bed. You should too, Rose."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed and walked to her room. I did the same. I got dressed in my sleep clothes. Even though this seems unusual for a pirate, I actually own a night gown, courtesy of Alice. I slipped it on and lay down in my bed. I listened to the waves rolling and it lulled me of to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was the same as always. Nothing unusual.

Emmett and Jasper were actually being bigger goofs that day, considering they found a trunk of certain … accessories that were sometimes needed by pirates…

Emmett and Jasper came walking on to the deck, each with an eye patch over one of their eyes, walking with a fake stumble.

"Arrgg!" They yelled. "Yo ho!" and all other sorts of pirate stereotypes.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I walked up to them as they shouted "Hey, Bella!" and continued laughing. I stood in front of them and grabbed the eye patches that were covering their eyes. "Havin' fun, boys?" I asked smirking.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted and burst into laughter again. I joined in and rolled my eyes. I snapped the eye patches back on their faces with a smack.

"OW!" They yelled, and then started laughing again. I walked off towards the deck to continue my daily rounds. Again, normal as ever.

Suddenly, Ben, the man in the crows nest, yelled, "CAPTAIN!!"

I immediately stopped what I was doing and ran towards the area where he shouted.

"What is it, Ben!?" I called from below.

"You might want to take a look at this!" He threw the telescope he was using down and I jumped and caught it with ease and started running to the very tip of to bow (AN: Pronounced like a man would bow to a woman for those few who don't know).

I grabbed the nearest rope and jumped into the air. I swung around until I hit the very end of the bowsprit (AN: I only know these places of ships because when I was thinking of this story, I knew I was going to need to know some parts of a boat-a bowsprit is the long pole at the tip of the ship) and planted my feet -pretty hard to do, but I got it- and held onto the rope.

I brought the telescope to my eye and looked in the direction in which Ben was pointing.

Then I saw it.

Another ship.

I slowly brought the telescope down from my eyes with a wide smirk on my face.

"Showtime, boys." I said to myself.

The ship dawned closer and I swung down from the bowsprit. I landed on the deck with a loud thud, making everyone look up. I yelled "Everyone! Get to your positions! Another ship, dead ahead!" The crew was now in a rush of excitement. We hadn't had an encounter in months so this was an up for us.

Suddenly, I saw Mike lay down on the floor with a suggestive look on his face. Ho opened his mouth to say something as I walked over. But suddenly, I grabbed his nose ring and pulled it so his face was up to mine. He howled out in pain, but I didn't care. He knew never to disrespect his captain.

"MIKE! WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR FOOT WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS?!" I screamed in his face. That's what you get with a female captain. If you get her upset, you're in big trouble.

I threw him back onto the ground and he scurried away. I rolled my eyes and ran back to the tip of the ship. I swung on a rope up to the bowsprit. I landed firmly, noticing my hair had come out of my ponytail in the process. That wasn't important.

I leaned to the side, almost hanging off, and held the rope for support. I put on a smug, yet anxious grin on my face.

The ship came closer in range. We were all ready; canons ready to fire when needed. It got closer and closer until…

"FIRE!" I shouted. Canons exploded into the air and as soon as ours fired, blasts from both sides occurred. The ship got even closer, almost close enough that we could bombard it.

I held the rope and checked my satchel for my cutlasses. They were there, and I was ready. Then, as soon as it was close enough, I shouted "NOW!" And we attacked. Everyone jumped the ship and the fight began. I heard shouts, screams, and other noises during so.

Suddenly, I looked around, and men were coming at me from all sides, greedy smiles plastered on their faces. It made me want to up-chuck. One man came up and looked at me. He smiled a smug smile on his face.

"Sorry dolly, I can't beat a lady. Not like this anyway!" That earned a few laughs from the other four men. He smiled a yellow, gross smile and winked. I could smell his rotten fish breath from where I was standing. I smiled smugly anyway.

"Well then," I did a round-house kick and knocked one man over. Then, with me still on my hands, I stood up on them at a diagonal angle and shoved my feet into another mans face. I hopped up and landed on his chest and I kicked the third man square in the chest-his breath came out with a "whoosh"- and finally, punched the last man in the face.

After that, I landed in front of the man who confronted me. He had a look of pure shock and horror on his face. I had beat up the four other men in about seven seconds flat.

I swiped out my two swords and bent my knees in a fighting stance, smug smile still on my face. "This will be interesting." And I lunged.

* * *

I was cleaning up my swords when Alice and Rosalie came up, exhausted, but still smirking.

"Any casualties?" I asked. Rose spoke up first.

"Two. We weren't sure who they were, exactly, but we threw the bodies overboard." We all frowned

I sighed and nodded. It was sad; knowing some of our crew members suffered their lives. Even if we didn't know them. But being a pirate is not for the faint-hearted. Things like that happen, and you have to let it go.

"Anything else?"

"Well," Alice piped in. "One man did surrender and we took him captive." She smiled, as did Rose and I. This was their favorite part about being the second in command captains as much as it was mine, being the captain myself. You don't see too many female leaders out their. Almost never.

I loved seeing the looks on our captives' faces when they found out who their captains were. It was very funny.

I smirked and called Mike, Eric, and, another member, Tyler over. "Tell the captives their captains will be down soon. You know the drill." They nodded and turned- not without taking a second to look at my chest, and earning a _very_ dark glare from me- and ran down the stairs.

I looked at Alice and Rose and we immediately cracked up. "I wonder what his face will look like!" Alice laughed. And we fell down, clutching our sides, at the face Rose made.

We went at this, back and forth, just being girls and best friends, until they guys came back upstairs. I smiled and stood up, along with Alice and Rose.

"My favorite part!" Cackled Alice, rubbing her hands together. I laughed and we put on our superior, yet smug, knowing captain smiles as we made our way downstairs.

* * *

**Well, what'cha think!?!? Again, this story will get better! I swear!!! The suckyness is only momentarily... I hope. (sheepish grin) Well, with the help of Onyx, this story will get better!!! She already has one of the later, later chapters writen up and it totally rocks!!!**

**Cookies for all reviewers!!! And not the bad kind that mess up your computer… I hate those… :D**

**Happy belated New Year everyone!!!**

**-Topaz**


End file.
